Un paseo de hermanos
by Conde d'Rien
Summary: Diego Domeykodactylus está ansioso por el día en que su hermano Dinai lo llevará a la Gran Laguna.
1. Planicies Domeykodactylus

**UN PASEO DE HERMANOS**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Planicies Domeykodactylus**

* * *

><p>Diego se apresuró en levantarse apenas los rayos de sol coronaron los cielos de Planicies Domeykodactylus. Estaba muy ansioso, pues el día anterior su hermano le prometió sacarlo a pasear.<p>

_"—¡ARGGG! ¡SI MAÑANA TE LLEVO A PASEAR DEJARÁS DE PATEAR ESA MALDITA PELOTA! —había gritado Dinai, su hermano mayor, el día anterior._

_—¡Sí! —aunque no le había hecho ninguna gracia dejar de practicar dinobalón, un viaje con su querido hermano valía la pena."_

—¡Dinai, Dinai, despierta! —el pequeño pteriosaurio chilló y remeció a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquel enorme nido de ramas de araucaria cobró vida con el desperezamiento y las quejas de un montón de domeykodactylus —Diego tenía siete hermano, todos mayores, y además en el nido también vivían su madre y padre—. Dinai levantó la cabeza, grande, crestada y con un duro pico curvo en la punta, y se levantó de un salto.

—¡Buen día mundo, y todos quienes tienen la gloria de vivir en tu pecho abrumado de araucarias! —gritó antes de que David, el que le seguía en edad, le arrojara un piñón.

—¡Cállate, poeta!

Dinai se limpió las alas y saltó del borde del nido a tierra con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir. Miró a su hermanito y sonrió.

—¡Es muy temprano! —murmuró.

—¡Pero lo prometiste! —protestó Diego, a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Dinai se rió.

—Sí, lo prometí. Y te llevaré de paseo. Al lugar donde yo solía pescar en los antiguos días de mi huraña existencia: la Gran Laguna.

—¡SÍÍÍÍÍ! —celebró el pequeño pterosaurio— ¡Vamos, antes de que se vaya el Dinotren!

—Calma, calma, Pequeño. El Dinotren pasa dentro de tres horas. Desayunemos y luego vamos.

Diego bufó se sentó en una roca con los brazos cruzados. No le molestaba tanto tener que esperar (Dinai nunca descuidaba las comidas) peo le irritaba que lo llamara "Pequeño."

* * *

><p>Los domeykodactylus eran una de las tantas ramas del árbol de los pterosaurios. A primera vista eran similares a los pteranodontes; sin embargo, se diferenciaban en sus crestas aplastadas en forma de abanico, su pico curvo y anaranjado, su ligeramente menor tamaño pero mayor envergadura y sus escamas de color beige.<p>

Las Planicies Domeykodactylus no pasaban de ser semiáridos valles atrapados entre montañas de frondosos bosques de araucarias en sus faldas, pero Diego no recordaba ningún momento de su vida que no estuviera ligado a aquellos parajes.

Dinai se tomó su tiempo para desayunar, como era de esperarse. El hermano menor había acabado rápidamente sus lagartijas, pero los mayores comían tan lento que sus mandíbulas parecían de barro. Finalmente, Dinai bebió un poco de agua de un arroyo montañés y ambos pterosaurios se elevaron hasta que los piñones casi rozaban sus areniscos abdómenes.

Diego estaba tan entretenido viendo su sombra en el suelo y la sombra aún más grande de su hermano a su lado, que apenas si se fijó cuando llegaron a la Estación de Trenes.

—Dos boletos a la Gran Laguna, por favor —dijo amablemente Dinai.

—Muy bien, Dinai Domeykodactylus —dijo amablemente el Jefe de la Estación—. Aquí tiene, uno y dos.

—Muchas gracias —contestó Dinai, inclinando la cabeza en un gesto anticuado de respeto.

Diego corrió a ver los folletos, mientras su hermano sacaba una fruta de un árbol y la mordisqueaba perezosamente. Se sorprendió al ver los distintos y exóticos parajes, que él no conocía ni de nombre: el Valle de los Stygimoloch, el Cañón Corythosaurio, la Terraza Pteranodonte, el Pueblo Troodonte. Finalmente sus ojos encontraron lo que buscaba. Un folleto de la Gran Laguna.

Sus pequeños dedos no lo habían aún abierto cuando un silbato sonó a lo lejos.

—¿Es idea mía u oigo de veras a un tren que corre tan raudo como una bandada de pterosaurios al iracundo sol de la tarde? —dijo Dinai con una sonrisa, pero Diego sólo oyó un "bla-bla-bla" detrás de "¿Es idea mía?"

—¡Viene el tren! —gritó Diego, saltando de emoción bajo la divertida mirada de su hermano.

El Dinotren rompió el silencio de las montañas y surgió a través del polvo como un fantasma. Soltando furiosos chorros de vapor, que parecían nubes que trepaban por la chimenea de vuelta al cielo, frenó en la casi desierta estación.

La puerta de abrió, y un troodonte, enfundado en una chaqueta roja y usando un sombrero rojo se asomó.

—¡Todos a bordo! —gritó.

—¡Hola, Señor Troodonte! —saludó Dinai, dándole un fuerte apretón de manos. Dinai era el intelectual de la familia, y pasaba más tiempo viajando en el tren que importunando en el nido.

—¡Hola Dinai! —contestó sonriendo— ¿Este es tu hermano Diego? —saludó al ya nombrado—. Dinai me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Siempre se queja que le das en la cabeza con el balón.

Los dos hermanos domeykodactylus se rieron.

Una vez sentado, Diego miró por la ventana, mientras el tren iniciaba lentamente el camino a la Gran Laguna. Se sentía mucho más que feliz. No sólo iba de paseo en el Dinotren —casi un mito en las soledades de las montañas—, sino que además iba con su hermano favorito.

No podía ser más feliz.


	2. El Dinotren

**UN PASEO DE HERMANOS**

* * *

><p><strong>2<br>**

**El Dinotren**

* * *

><p>Los árboles y equisetos se sucedían en una gran cadena vegetal, mientras que los minutos pasaban y se iban con el viento. Diego sacó su cabeza por la ventana —a pesar de que Dinai le había que no lo hiciera—, y se entretuvo observando el paisaje de las Planicies Domeykodactylus. Mientras que Dinai conversaba con el Señor Troodonte.<p>

—Ustedes los troodontes hicieron un gran trabajo con el Dinotren. A ver si algún día los pterosaurios nos animamos y hacemos el "Pterotren."

—Sería un gran proyecto, construir un tren volador.

Y se rieron.

—¿Por qué "Pterotren"? —quiso saber Diego.

—Por un motivo muy interesante, Pequeño —Dinai clavó en él sus redondos ojos oscuros—. Los pterosaurios no somos dinosaurios.

—¿No? —la incredulidad se marcó en el rostro del pequeño domeykodactylus.

—Así es —tomó la palabra el Señor Troodonte—. Los pterosaurios voladores y las criaturas del mar no son dinosaurios.

—¿Qué es el mar? —Diego nunca había oído esa palabra.

El Señor Troodonte se impresionó que un pariente de sus queridos pteranodontes no conociera el mar, pero luego recordó que los domeykodactylus vivían en las montañas semiáridas del interior, y eso es, casi a treinta y ocho paradas de tren desde Terraza Pteranodonte.

—El mar es como el interior de las Planicies, pero lleno de agua —explicó Dinai.

—Ah, es como cuando juego haciendo embalses con el arroyo.

—Algo así, sólo que más grande, tan grande que ni aún volando puedes verle el final.

—¿Tanto?

—Sí. Además es salado —Dinai se sentía profundamente complacido al sacar a relucir sus conocimientos.

—¿Salado? ¿Lo has probado?

—He tenido la bendición de llegar al mar, y probarlo con mi propia lengua.

Diego miró a su hermano con renovado respeto. Como sus otros seis hermanos, en un principio había compartido la opinión de que Dinai no era más que un aburrido que perdía el tiempo viajando hacia remotos parajes. Pero cuando Dinai, a la hora de la cena o del almuerzo comenzaba a narrar las apasionantes aventuras que corría, Diego comenzó a apreciarlo más.

Por desgracia, a ojos del resto de la familia, Dinai seguía siendo un inútil.

—He visto el Gran Mar Brumoso y el Mar Interior Occidental. En el Gran Mar Brumoso viven los espinosaurios, y en el Mar Interior Occidental la abrumadora mayoría de nuestros parientes pterosaurios.

—¿Por qué cerca del mar? —preguntó Diego—. Los lagartos no viven en el agua.

Dinai sonrió, y miró al Señor Troodonte para ver quién explicaba.

—¿Me permite, Señor Troodonte?

—Adelante, después de todo es tu hermano.

Dinai se aclaró su garganta.

—¿Tú has atrapado peces en las corrientes de nuestras montañas?

—Sí, son deliciosos, pero prefiero las lagartijas. Los peces tienen huesos muy agudos.

—Así es. Nuestro estómago está diseñado para dejar pasar los gruesos huesos de las lagartijas que componen nuestro alimento. Los huesos de los peces son tan puntiagudos y finos, que perforarían nuestro estomago si fueran más grandes que nuestras garras del pie.

Diego palideció de golpe; los peces y lo insectos eran las únicas golosinas que habitaban en las Planicies todo el año.

—No te preocupes; las Planicies Domeykodactylus están demasiado alto para que los peces puedan crecer mucho.

Diego suspiró, aliviado.

—Bueno, como te decía, a nosotros una dieta a base de pescado probablemente nos mataría, pero es que nosotros los domeykodactylus somos una rama advenediza de los pterosaurios. La gran mayoría de los pterosaurios comen peces, peces grandes que nosotros ni siquiera podemos tragar.

—¿Cómo qué pterosaurios?

—Como el ornitocheirus, el rhamphorhynchus, el pteranodonte y el pterodaustro. Todos ellos viven cerca del mar.

—Me encantaría conocer el mar... —dijo Diego, observando por la ventana su hogar, el valle de arbustos espinosos, araucarias y polvo, y más atrás, cercándolo como gigantes centinelas, las montañas donde medraban los domeykodactylus. Diego amaba a su tierra, aunque no fuera más que una costra de sal y roca que se secaba al sol.

—Dinai, ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Diego, señalando con su dedo una grieta entre las montañas, hacia donde se dirigía el tren.

—Eso, Pequeño, es el Túnel del Tiempo. Dentro de poco, el Señor Troodonte gritará "¡Túnel del Tiempo!" y entraremos por ahí.

—¡Túnel del Tiempo! ¡Se acerca el Túnel del Tiempo! ¡Siguiente parada: Cruce Giganotosaurio!

—¿Cruce Giganotosaurio? ¿No íbamos a la Gran Laguna?

—Así es. Pero, Pequeño, las Planicies Domeykodactylus están en el borde suroeste del mundo. Es un lugar casi aislado. La Gran Laguna está cerca del Mar Interior Occidental.

—¿O sea que vamos a escalar el mundo?

—Así es. Bueno, sólo el mundo hasta la Gran Laguna.

—¡Genial!

Diego miró por la ventana cuando cruzaban el Túnel del Tiempo. Era algo así como las lluvias de meteoritos que asolaban tan seguido el cielo nocturno de las Planicies, pero era más hermoso, más colorido y más emocionante.

—¡Mundo, prepárate para ser escalado! —gritó el pequeño domeykodactylus.

—¡Tiembla de miedo, mundo, que ya llega un Pequeño! —gritó su hermano.


End file.
